


Ten Points From Slytherin, Jung!

by keylimefloat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Death, Square: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimefloat/pseuds/keylimefloat
Summary: Jaehyun breaking Hogwarts rules has become a norm in the past few years, but even him becoming a newly appointed prefect doesn't stop Doyoung from scolding him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	Ten Points From Slytherin, Jung!

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't miss out on the anniversary of dojae launching their mc career on show champion so here we are~ (it's not the 21st anymore in south korea but it IS the 21st where I live and the date on ao3 doesn't change until GMT midnight)
> 
> unbetaed but I went through 3-4 drafts so hopefully it's alright

Being a prefect means patrol duty. As one of the younger Slythern prefects, Jaehyun has been assigned to patrol the dungeons near the Common Room, with Doyoung assisting and monitoring (read: nagging).

The dungeons are dimly lit, the shadows of their figures looming on the walls. The _drip drop_ of water travelling through the walls swims into Jaehyun’s ears, and the flow rushes beneath his feet. In a way, the place reminds him of home. It’s chilly and dark, with not a single person in sight except for Doyoung on the other end of the hall. Here though, Doyoung is his equal, not some maid at home creepily staring at him from afar to make sure he isn’t messing around.

Jaehyun keeps an eye on Doyoung, who disappears a few seconds later, slipping into another section of the Dungeons closer to the Slytherin Common Room and farther from the kitchens. He snickers and turns on his heels, exiting the dungeons and heading toward the painting that hides the kitchens on the other end of the floor.

Jaehyun lets out a sigh and approaches the wall, hand slowly reaching for the pear. He tickles it like he’s always done, and a light giggle sounds. The green handle appears.

He grabs on and invites himself into the kitchens, where the house-elves occupy themselves with work. None pay attention to him, except the one on the far right. Even the Head house-elf is too busy to notice his presence. He walks to the corner and crouches down until his chin rests on the table.

“Hey Pong, got any leftover bread? I’m supposed to be on patrol but I’m hungry.” The house-elf, Pong, nods and slowly makes his way toward the shelf behind him, where stacks of equipment decorate the wooden shelves. When he returns with the bread wrapped up neatly, Jaehyun yelps.

“It’s hot,” he mumbles.

“Jaehyun asks for fresh bread every time. I now have it prepared in case you want it,” Pong explains.

The bread burns in Jaehyun’s hands, a reminder for him to not stay in there for long. “Thank you. I’ll bring you a gift next time, okay?”

Pong shakes his head. “No gifts. It’s okay.”

Jaehyun pouts. “I’ll be sure to come back with something next time.” He rises from his place and slips into the hall, back to embracing the cold wind that runs throughout the lower level. The shudders make him want to go back into the kitchens just for the warmth, so he can sit next to the fireplace or at least surround himself with freshly made food.

At the end of the hall, Jaehyun comes face to face with Doyoung, who’s looking at him with an annoyed expression, arms crossed, wand poking out of his robes. “Ten points from Slytherin, Jung. What did I say about sneaking into the kitchens at this hour?”

Jaehyun grumbles. “I just wanted to get you bread.”

“Rules are rules.” Doyoung sighs as he grabs Jaehyun by the wrist and pulls him away from the kitchens.

“But this is your house too! Why are you taking points away?” By now, he’s latched onto Doyoung, arms grabbing tightly onto Doyoung’s.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung warns. “What if you get caught by one of the professors? Then how am I supposed to explain that? I’m the one that’s going to be blamed because I hadn’t been keeping an eye on you, a Prefect of all people, and then they’re going to question whether _I’m_ fit for this role.”

“Mm, but you wanna know something funny?”

“What?” Doyoung turns back to face Jaehyun with a puzzled look.

“You can’t take points away from other Prefects.” Jaehyun grins when the realization dawns on Doyoung, eyes filled with shock and mouth agape.

“I forgot about that. You brat, this is what happens when you’re always breaking school rules here and there right in front of me.”

“Now you can’t do anything,” Jaehyun sings. “I could break another rule, and you wouldn’t report me to the Headmaster.”

“I don’t like that you’re right.” Doyoung huffs. He halts and settles himself against the wall, just outside the Slytherin Dungeon. “Sit here.” He pats the empty space on his right. “Let’s hope no one’s sneaking out at this hour.”

Jaehyun lands next to Doyoung with a soft _thud_ , fresh bread still in his hands. It burns, but he endures the heat as he peels away the napkin and rips off a small chunk.

“You’re going to make a—” Jaehyun shoves the piece into Doyoung’s mouth before he can finish his sentence.

“It’s fresh. Pong prepared it.”

“It’s good,” Doyoung comments in between chews, voice muffled by the amount in his mouth.

Jaehyun beams. “Of course it is. I’m glad you like it.”

“But please stop sneaking into the kitchens like that.” Doyoung sighs, exasperated.

Jaehyun peers at Doyoung, whose eyes are now closed. Doyoung is sitting up straight with his back against the wall, head hung slightly. Jaehyun, on the other hand, has his elbow propped up on his knee, head resting in his palm as he turns his head to look at Doyoung, a peaceful expression now taking over his face.

Jaehyun thinks he could get used to patrol duty with Doyoung.

* * *

The courtyard is a Hogwarts student favorite, and Jaehyun is no exception as someone who thrives outdoors. It’s one of the rare days where no professors patrol the area, and only students linger, anticipating the next fight or duel.

Jaehyun wipes drops of sweat from the edge of his face, a grin barely hanging on his lips as he stumbles back, almost crashing into the crowd of bodies.

Yuta, on the other side, mirrors Jaehyun's actions, except with a less shaky stumble back. He points a wand at Jaehyun, and sparks fly from it. "Flipendo!"

"Everte Statum!" Jaehyun yells, wand directed at Yuta milliseconds before Yuta’s spell throws him back into the audience. A chorus of groans from above engulfs him, but he can only think of winning. He refuses to go down against Yuta without fighting. Wand tight in his hand, he hoists himself up, palms scraping against the rugged ground. By the time he gets back up on his feet, the people behind him have backed up a few more steps, giving him more space to work with.

Yuta sits on the ground and cocks his head to one side as Jaehyun moves forward. "Not giving up, Jung?"

Jaehyun ignores his words, going straight for Yuta's legs. "Locomotor Mortis!" The jinx triggers a high-pitched scream from Yuta, who tries standing up despite knowing it is improbable when his legs are locked together.

"Jaehyun."

He stiffens. "Yes, Captain?"

"Don't yell.” _What?_ “Alarte Ascendare!"

Jaehyun stares at him in confusion, not quick enough to digest the words that just left Yuta's lips, then screams when his feet leave the ground. He can’t concentrate on Yuta's commands, not when his eyes are shut and a gush of wind brushes against his back and weaves into the gaps of his robes.

Below Jaehyun, the students call his name, but the fear instilled locks his lips. His refusal to open his mouth is what triggers an eruption of protests, and a few people even scold Yuta for holding Jaehyun up in the air for so long.

"Jaehyun!" He turns his head slowly to where Yuta is. From where he is hovering, he can't even discern Yuta is in a Leg Locking Spell, with the way he's leaning back, arms behind him, holding his weight so casually. "You won't be late to practice tomorrow, right?" He nods, eager to be let down. Except Yuta doesn't do that.

Jaehyun is rarely late to Quidditch practice. He wants to blame Doyoung, but who would believe him? Who would choose to believe that, Doyoung the anti rule breaker, is the one that keeps Jaehyun from getting to the Quidditch Pitch on time? Both are members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, but only Jaehyun ever gets the repercussions of them being late (while Doyoung is let off for being “sick”). Their teammates tease and coo at him until his ears turn red, until he's so distracted he falls off the broom during Friendlies. _So much for making it a fair practice match._

A loud shriek pulls Jaehyun out of his thoughts. It's Doyoung. He can recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how high or low, no matter how loud or quiet. His gaze falls on Doyoung's figure, standing tall next to Yuta, who is still sitting on the floor and twirling the wand in his hand.

Doyoung shakes his head as Yuta turns toward him, then points up at Jaehyun, who is still in the air. The smile on Jaehyun's face falls the moment Doyoung turns away, looking not even long enough to hold eye contact.

Jaehyun hangs in the air while the others watch. Down below, Doyoung and Yuta speaked in hushed voices, at least, that’s what it sounds like to Jaehyun from where he floats. The mumbling dies down, and soon, the entire audience shuts their mouths.

"Arresto Momentum! Ebublio!" Jaehyun's back meets the jinx-created bubble, and his body bounces lightly off the surface. He breathes out a sigh of relief once his fall slows, a grin spreading across his face when the large bubble wraps all the way around him.

"Finite Incantatem." The bubble pops, and Jaehyun runs toward Doyoung. He leaps and wraps his legs around the older's torso, snuggling into his neck.

"Not here, Jaehyun," Doyoung whispers into his ear.

"No." He clings tighter, refusing to let go.

Doyoung sighs. "What should I do with you, hm?" He strokes Jaehyun's hair and pats his back. "I still have to heal you."

"Oh." Jaehyun unwraps himself from Doyoung's frame and jumps down. "I forgot."

"Really?"

Jaehyun winces when Doyoung grabs his wrist. "… Pretend I said nothing," he mumbles, averting his eyes.

"If you sit still for the entire session—"

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung in anticipation.

"You'll be rewarded tomorrow." Jaehyun's jaw drops. "After practice."

"I can't believe it …" Jaehyun starts blabbering, shocked and partially scandalized by Doyoung’s words.

Doyoung stares at him in disgust. "Stop drooling, it's embarrassing. This is why we're not telling anyone that we're dating."

"Hyung," Jaehyun whines. "That's unfair." Doyoung shoots him a look. "Fine, fine. I won't say anything."

"Good boy."

Unlike his usual self, all smiles and rosy cheeks, Jaehyun spends the way back with Doyoung grumbling and complaining, first about how Yuta started it and then about Quidditch practice, only to be reprimanded by Doyoung with a wack on the back of his head with a hardcover book.

* * *

The following weekend tumbles in fast, flurries of wind and fluttering leaves circling Hogsmeade village, ushering Hogwarts’ students into various shops.

Jaehyun spends the weekend trip in Honeydukes with Sicheng and Yuta. They occupy a large corner booth, often for bigger crowds, despite being a party of three, courtesy of the owner who welcomes their presence, as well as out of high regard held for their respective families. Studying for O.W.L.s leaves the fifth year students mentally and physically exhausted, and the duo is no exception to the studying grind. Yuta situation is worse, balancing both N.E.W.T.s and Quidditch captain duties, and Butterbeer from Honeydukes is much needed after a pile of duties sucks away his energy.

Doyoung, only a year above and stuck between a group of students stressing over O.W.L.s and another stressing over N.E.W.T.s, has detached himself from complaints and whisked away to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. Even exam stress doesn’t bring heavy traffic to the shop, which Doyoung is grateful for.

At first, Jaehyun pesters Doyoung about not accompanying him and Sicheng to Honeydukes for a casual get-together. He cries and wails in the Slytherin Common Room, where even the first and second years can walk by and judge him. Looking back, he thinks himself pathetic. When Doyoung grumbles and knocks his head with a book, playfully though, Jaehyun just sits there dumbly. He reflects, then decides Doyoung is valid for not wanting to surround himself with exam stress. Even more understandable when Jaehyun remembers how stressed _he_ became when Doyoung talked about exams the previous year.

Doyoung away also means Jaehyun can sneak Butterbeer into the castle without the former’s hawk eyes focused on him throughout the entire weekend. When he tells Sicheng of his plans, he gets a judgmental look and a warning about Doyoung being more aware and keen to detail than usual, _especially_ when it comes to Jaehyun. Yuta, on the other hand, eggs him on.

“I swear, he’s not gonna notice,” Jaehyun whispers a little too loudly just as Sicheng opens the door. “He has to monitor the other kids before he comes after me.”

Sicheng scowls. “You’ll be the first person he notices,” he grumbles. “He knows you’re never up to any good.”

“Thanks for covering, I owe you one,” Jaehyun sings. He ignores Sicheng’s complaints and pries himself out of Sicheng’s grasp despite how much he wants to cling onto him. The snowfall from two nights before still blankets the majority of Hogsmeade, and it takes all of Jaehyun’s might to not slip on the snow. As he passes through the village, he counts the number of buildings with icicles still clinging to the eaves to appear distracted, but he’s not sure whether anyone finds him suspicious when he is turning his head back every few seconds to check where Doyoung is. A grin spreads across his face as Doyoung appears to be farther and farther each time he looks.

Jaehyun, by now, is far ahead of the crowd, close to the castle. He pats the bottle of Butterbeer in his hand and tucks it into his down jacket, clutching the handle as he navigates his way back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

“Emerald.” Jaehyun gulps as the entrance opens. When he leans back and sees no one else in the hall, he breathes out a sigh of relief. If anyone saw him, they would report him to the Headmaster immediately, and he would have to sit out for tomorrow’s Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Or even worse, kicked off the Slytherin team.

The disadvantage of arriving at the Slytherin Dungeon is Jaehyun hates how cold it is. The dark walls and minimal light within the area add to the nasty stereotype of Slytherins being evil and shrouded in mystery because they refuse to interact with others. Jaehyun hates Salazar Slytherin for that. He likes holding hands with Doyoung when walking into the Dungeon, but the idea is counterintuitive at the moment when a bottle of Butterbeer is snugly tucked into his clothes.

Jaehyun unzips his down jacket and pulls the bottle out to set it down on his nightstand, then throws his outer wear onto the bed. One hand is on the top of the battle, ready to uncap it and start drinking.

“Jaehyun.” He freezes and sets the bottle down, then slowly turns around.

“Hi Doyoung!” Jaehyun cheers a little too excitedly.

“What are you doing? I thought you were hanging out with Yuta and Sicheng today.” Doyoung takes a few steps forward until he’s standing in front of Jaehyun, close enough to take Jaehyun’s hands in his own. “Are you sick?” He wears a gentle smile spreads on his face.

Jaehyun almost falls for it. He doesn’t tear away, not until he finally looks down then fakes a cough. “Yeah, a bit,” he mumbles unconvincingly. Doyoung takes another step forward and pulls Jaehyun into a hug, and rubs his back slowly, allowing him to relax in his embrace. Jaehyun doesn’t move, instead whispering, “I think I need to lie down for a bit.”

Doyoung hums then pulls away. “Really?” Jaehyun nods, hoping Doyoung can leave him alone as soon as possible. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I take away your bottle of Butterbeer, right?” Jaehyun doesn’t process the words until Doyoung has reached behind him to snatch the bottle and dangles it in front of him. His gaze follow a few sways, mind still dazed, and he only snaps out of it when Doyoung flicks his forehead.

“Wait!”

“Hm?”

“Can’t you let me keep it?”

Doyoung narrows his eyes. “We have a game tomorrow. You shouldn’t have been drinking Butterbeer in the first place, and you know these aren’t allowed in the castle.” With the bottle in one hand, his other hand flies to Jaehyun’s shoulder and grabs on firmly. “Jaehyun, you’re a prefect now. You have to set up an example for the younger students. What are they going to think if they see you with the bottle? They’re going to want to do the same thing, and sooner or later, they’ll get in trouble.”

Jaehyun pouts. “I just wanted to drink Butterbeer.” He thinks of his home, no, the building he lives in. It lacks warmth, and the owners lack empathy. There is no Butterbeer there. His parents are too busy to celebrate the holidays, and the maid has been left strict instructions for taking care of Jaehyun, which includes keeping him in the manor at all times and excludes providing Butterbeer.

“Oh, Jaehyun.” Doyoung sets the bottle down and cups Jaehyun’s face with his hands. “Hang on for a bit, okay? Break is nearing, then you’ll be able to drink as much Butterbeer as you want.”

Jaehyun looks down. “Mother won’t let me,” he mumbles.

Doyoung stills, then clears his throat. “You can spend the break at mine, okay? We’ll bake cookies, and Gongmyung will be back.”

“Really?” Jaehyun finally looks up, eyes filled with hope as he looks at Doyoung. “Can we really?”

“Of course. But for now, I’m confiscating your bottle. You can have it after the game tomorrow.” Doyoung tiptoes and plants a light kiss on Jaehyun’s head, then picks the bottle off the floor.

After he waves goodbye and disappears from sight, Jaehyun groans and faceplants onto his mattress, staying in place for a few hours, not even moving when Sicheng returns, trying to drag him to dinner.

* * *

The courtyard scenery is pleasant today, with the sunshine seeping in, casting gentle shadows on the pebbled ground . A few groups of students are huddled in their respective corners, and Jaehyun and Donghyuck sit next to the fountain, immersed in a round of Classic Gobstones.

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows and glares at the stones in front of him, then peers at Donghyuck who wears a triumphant grin. “You are not winning today.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Jaehyun, you really are an idiot. How can you not see that you’re losing?”

He furrows his eyebrows together and stares at the Gobstones. He only needs to knock two more of Donghyuck’s stones out of the circle while Donghyuck needs to knock out three of his to win. It doesn’t make sense to him. “I don’t believe you. I’m winning.”

Donghyuck sticks a tongue out at him, and flicks hard, sending all three of Jaehyun’s Gobstones flying out of the circle. He gives an “I told you so” look and starts picking up the scattered Gobstones, then placing them in his bag.

Jaehyun groans. “I want a rematch.”

“And you’ll lose against me, again. Just take the punishment this time, Jung. It won’t do any harm.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, then stands up. “Alright, fine.” He takes careful steps toward the edge of the fountain before leaping onto the edge of the fountain finish and wobbling for a few seconds, almost falling into the water.

“You ready?”

“Who do you think I am?” Jaehyun mutters under his breath, still upset about his loss. While waiting, the ongoing fountain splashes him with water, much to his dismay. His robes are not soaking yet, but wet enough for him to be upset. He can only be grateful it is Saturday, meaning he can choose to stay in his dormitory tomorrow instead of forcing himself to sport wet robes to class.

Jaehyun turns around and sits on the finish. He moves toward the inner edge and waits for Donghyuck to come forward and put a hand on his shoulder. In one swift movement, Donghyuck pushes him back. Jaehyun’s head comes in contact with the gush of water spilling out of the distribution, drowning Jaehyun as he remains sitting at the bottom of the shallow fountain like the idiot he is.

When Jaehyun lifts his head up, someone screams “Jaehyun!” Moments later, the same voice screeches, “Lee Donghyuck!”

Jaehyun breaks into a wide grin when he sees who it is. “Doyoung hyung!”

“Don’t call me that,” Doyoung snaps. Jaehyun pouts. “Tell me why Dong—” Doyoung looks around for the youngest Slytherin and sighs. “Hyuck? Where did this kid go?"

Jaehyun keeps his gaze on Doyoung with his mouth shut, eyes only flickering to the stone statue sitting next to the corner of the fountain once he turns away. He snickers at the sight of Donghyuck trying his best to hide behind the statue, but when Doyoung turns to face the fountain, Donghyuck sits a little straighter and stares ahead, focusing on the bleak gray wall.

"I'll deal with him later." Jaehyun nods. "You"—Doyoung puts a hand on his shoulder and grimaces at how soaked Jaehyun's robe is—"are coming back to the Dungeons with me."

"Fine." Jaehyun sniffles and steps out of the fountain, water dripping down the edge of his robes and onto the cement. When he looks down, the pebbled floor under him has already turned shades darker than the rest. "This is gross," he mutters. "Disgusting."

Doyoung scoffs. "Now you know. Come one," he sighs, "you need to get changed." He intertwines his fingers with Jaehyun's, and pulls him along. Jaehyun follows with skips in his step and light hums.

Before they step into the castle, Jaehyun turns back and sticks his tongue out in victory at Donghyuck who is still cowering behind the statue.

* * *

Nightfall at Hogwarts welcomes the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, which Jaehyun wants to walk right into.

He drags Jungwoo with him, curious of the one location the Hogwarts professors forbid students from going, but at the same time not courageous enough to brave the unknown by himself. Deciding Jungwoo as his partner in crime is a moment of his stupidity, having wanted to ask the first person who would say yes right away.

When Jaehyun shared he wanted to visit Thestrals, Jungwoo gave him _that_ look. The look of pity, the look of sorrow. The one given when death is the topic of discussion, when you want to back away from someone, not out of fear, but out of pity because the emotional baggage is so heavy. Jaehyun said it so seriously too, and it took him twenty minutes of returning to his cheerful self to convince Jungwoo it was not as dangerous as the professors made the place out to be.

"Just from afar," he had pleaded. Jungwoo only stared at him with wide eyes, and although the rest of his body was still, his trembling lips said otherwise. Still, Jaehyun was persuasive somehow. He jumped around with glee, even threatening Jungwoo to read his [length. check book] on Thestrals. Jungwoo hates looking at Jaehyun’s scrawny writing, so he gave in without thinking much.

"Okay," Jungwoo finally replied. "Just once. Just this once." Jaehyun nodded right away, promising Jungwoo's safety—although, deep down, he knew that was not something he could ensure.

Now, the two walk into the Forbidden Forest with their arms linked, cloaks swallowing their figures. A twirl of the wand and _Lumos_ lights up their path as they make their way among the trees.

Jaehyun walks with purpose, steps quick and light. Jungwoo's are heavier and slower, and his feet drag against the dirt floor. The Forbidden Forest is silent, with the occasional rustling of leaves and unknown screeches. Jaehyun knows his way after reading books upon books about the place in the library, but the lack of experience makes their journey risky.

"Wow." Jaehyun's voice comes out as a whisper, but the trace of awe is evident. He pulls Jungwoo to the side of the path and crouches down behind a larger bush.

The ghastly and gaunt appearance of the Thestrals should make Jaehyun cower in fear, but the only thought running through his mind as he stares at them flapping their wings is:

_They are beautiful_.

"Jaehyun? What do they look like?"

"Dragons," he breathes out. "Oh, horses too."

"Like an Abraxan?"

"Like a ... yeah!" Jaehyun cheers softly. "Didn't Professor say Thestrals are also winged horses?"

Jungwoo nods.

"They're so pretty," Jaehyun marvels. "I want to pet one."

"Aren't they dangerous?" Jungwoo mutters.

"No," Jaehyun cries. "They're just misunderstood. Don't say that about them."

"Okay." Jungwoo doesn't speak for the remainder of the time, even though he highly disagrees.

Jaehyun returns his gaze to the Thestrals flapping their bleak wings under the moonlight, and tries his best not to blink. Others may think him weird for finding beauty in the blandest of magical creatures around, but he can’t bring himself to care about others judging _his_ tastes and interests.

The Thestrals spread their bat-like wings, highlighting their bony bodies. When they bend down, their craned necks accent their length, and their ghostly eyes sit atop their heads, haunting and empty. It takes a lot of might for Jaehyun to tear his eyes away, brain still processing the Thestrals’ figures and engraining the look into memory.

"Let's go back," Jaehyun finally says. He lets go of Jungwoo for a moment to adjust the cloak around him and pat the dirt off his jeans, then hooks elbows with Jungwoo to indicate he is ready.

Their steps back are swifter and more urgent, affected by the eerie silence of the Forbidden Forest. They shudder from the slight breeze, and the hairs on the back of their necks stand as they tread back.

A screech echoing through the forest has the two running on their heels, crossing the Wooden Bridge and into the Clock Tower Courtyard without haste, more eager to escape the dangers than avoid getting caught. Jaehyun yanks Jungwoo his way, into a hiding spot behind a thick column. When they peek out, it is empty. Jaehyun gives Jungwoo a nod, and they hop over the seats of the colonade, then sprint in a diagonal toward the building entrance.

Jaehyun ushers Jungwoo in after opening the door, and the two slip down the hallways, looking left and right for patrolling professors and prefects.

"I'm never doing that with you again." They have arrived at the entrance of the Dungeons and Jungwoo shifts his weight from side to side as he waits for Jaehyun to give the password and for the door to open.

"Doing what?" Jaehyun spins around and screams. Jungwoo clamps a hand over Jaehyun's mouth.

In front of them stands Doyoung who has his arms crossed.

"I didn't know you were patrolling today." Jaehyun gulps. "Isn't Yuta on duty today?"

"We switched." The weight of a hand pushes Jaehyun forward, and they walk in a silence.

Jaehyun wants to walk away with Jungwoo, hoping to avoid the scolding he knows is coming any moment, but Doyoung puts both hands on his shoulder before he can escape.

* * *

Exams, exams, exams. Jaehyun should be studying, but Doyoung’s promise to accompany him at the courtyard while studying flies out the window when he does not show up at their meeting spot on time, which is not a Doyoung thing at all. The days are nearing the end of fall and entering winter, so it’s no surprise Jaehyun wants to be out, with the sun shining bright and skies clear during such a season.

Jaehyun cannot find his boyfriend. As in, no matter how hard he tries, it seems that the universe does not want him to talk to his boyfriend.

When Doyoung cannot be found anywhere, he is most likely in one of the corners of the library, but Jaehyun has checked every single one of them, even making rounds until a student told him he was walking too much. The one place he hasn't touched is the Restricted Section, which he cannot imagine Doyoung going into, especially under normal circumstances.

Today is not normal. His Quidditch captain and two other House Prefects stand in front of the Restricted Section entrance. No one is inside. At least, he doesn't see anyone.

Johnny and Yuta standing in front of the Restricted Section sounds like something they would do, especially from Jaehyun's earlier years of observing their shenanigans. The problem lies in Taeyong, who stands between the two, with a soft smile on his face, as if there isn't anything suspicious about standing where he is.

"Hi Jaehyun." Taeyong waves, and Jaehyun waves back out of courtesy. Also because he is good friends with Doyoung.

"Hey." Jaehyun clears his throat. "Do you know where Doyoung is?"

Taeyong looks to Johnny, whose gaze travels to Yuta. Yuta looks at Jaehyun for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "We don't have practice today. Did you need anything?"

_He's my boyfriend! We were supposed to hang out at the courtyard together earlier!_ Jaehyun wants to yell.

"I'm looking for Doyoung."

"Your crush?" Yuta pats his head. "It's okay, he'll come around."

"He's my boyfriend." Oh. He shouldn't have said that.

"Right, we totally believe you." Johnny steps forward. "Look, we're not trying to prevent you from seeing Doyoung, but he's not here. We're here because a few students have been trying to enter the Restricted Section, and we're here to protect the entrance."

Jaehyun narrows his eyes at Johnny. "You're lying."

"Jaehyun, maybe Doyoung's returned back to the Dungeons by now. You've been out for a while now."

"Fine," Jaehyun grumbles. He stalks away, echoes of his steps bouncing faintly off the short hallway with how hard he stomps, but a voice coming from behind stops him in his tracks.

_Oh my god, that's Doyoung._ He spins around, sight shooting past the trio, gaze on Doyoung, who's in his plain robes, _smiling_ while waving at Jaehyun to come over. When Jaehyun points at himself in confusion, then looks around to confirm nobody is around, Doyoung just gestures for him to come closer.

"Hi," Jaehyun mouths, still dazed and shocked at Doyoung smiling in his direction in front of the Restricted Section entrance like it isn't a Hogwarts crime to be standing there in broad daylight when more than a hundred students occupy the library.

"They said you were trying to find me. What's up?" Doyoung ducks around the velvet ropes, hands now holding Jaehyun's and swinging them to and fro.

Jaehyun looks down and purses his lips. "You said we were meeting at the courtyard today," he mumbles, quiet enough so only Doyoung can hear.

"Oh, Jaehyun." Doyoung squishes his cheeks, only to earn a pout in return. "We can go now."

"Okay." He turns to stick a tongue out at Yuta and glares at the other two, then is pulled by Doyoung away from the hall and out of the library.

They near the Grand Staircase when Jaehyun stops in his tracks. He tugs at Doyoung's sleeve and asks, "Why were you in the Restricted Section?"

Doyoung stumbles back, eyes still ahead. "I—Well, I was planning on—"

"Studying?"

"Something like that …" Doyoung looks down, head hanging low and shoulders sagging. "Sorry about that. I know I always tell you to stop messing around, but I guess I'm not doing much better. Are you going to report me to the Headmaster?" He finally turns to make eye contact with Jaehyun, who only laughs, maybe a little too loudly because now a few students in the hallway are staring at them.

"I would never. It's not like you've ever reported me."

"Only because reporting you to our Head of House seems like an ass move," Doyoung argues, "and I can't even take points away from you now. Who even made you Prefect?"

"The headmaster," Jaehyun sings. He lets go of Doyoung and skips ahead, only turning around to ensure Doyoung is still following him to the courtyard. He beams at Doyoung, who just shoots him a tired smile as they make their way out.

With the sun high and courtyard crowded, the two are lucky enough to find an area with enough shade. Doyoung leans his back against a column with a book in one hand and quill in the other, and Jaehyun stands in front of him, atop the bench, talking animatedly about the thestrals in the Forbidden Forest from the other night. When Jaehyun stops talking to look at Doyoung, he is given a fond smile.

_His favorite_.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't dojae so cute ... I struggled to write a couple of these scenes because I was melting at the scenes but now we're here !!!
> 
> here is my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/keylimefloat) and [this](https://twitter.com/keylimefloat/status/1351785073792569344) is a mini thread I'd like ppl to check out (mostly and hopefully for a good laugh)
> 
> [insert sentimental crying] wasn't sure if i could finish this fic in time but i'm glad i did. i've followed dojae since 2015 so i'm obviously super happy to be posting on such a special date... and near their birthdays! no energy to push out two fics in a short amount of time so why not post on a dojae date right? pls keep loving dojae lots <3


End file.
